


i love them

by tastybaby



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Fluff and that's about it, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, little drabble, out of high school i guess, very light and sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aiichirou and sousuke enjoying some sleepy, affectionate time together. </p><p>ai rubs sousuke's back and everything is all smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love them

**Author's Note:**

> little fill for the [kink meme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3474061#cmt3474061) because i love souai and you should too.

He had always been one for the subtle things. 

When asked about it, he'd simply replied, "I love them," and continued skating his hand over the planes of Sousuke's back. It was calming to say the least. Deft fingers smoothed over him without a hint of hesitation, not so much rehearsed as just blindly enamored by the feeling under his fingertips. There was something so ritualistic about this part of their day, Nitori taking refuge in Sousuke's apartment when he was in between classes. They rarely made love during these hours, as it was often an unspoken cooldown from the rest of their busy lives; and although it happened on occasion, it was never the focus. 

Mostly, now that Sousuke thought about it, he and Aiichirou spent this time together doing something along these lines. Stretching his long legs out behind him, Sousuke laid on his bed, his phone open perusing various social networking apps. His slender companion sat next to him, leaning over to ghost his hands and lips along Sousuke's broad, expansive shoulders. It used to make him shudder, but for the most part it nearly put him to sleep. The hem of his shirt rustled between Aiichirou's fingers and he allowed a small grunt and an affirming nod.  _I'll take it off for you_.  _  
_

He locked his phone and pushed himself up to shed his T-shirt, before settling comfortably back down with his arms folded under his head. Aiichirou seemed to pause, taking in the sight of rippling, smooth muscles, and then continued. Sousuke found himself sighing contentedly. He assumed that Aiichirou didn't consciously follow a pattern, because of how peculiar it was, but somehow the coarse of his movements was always consistent--as though he was making sure not to leave any specific area out.

Small palms rolled over his lower back, kneading with their heels until Sousuke rotated his shoulders and groaned. It was heavenly. He moved further up, kneading more tenderly until he was just brushing over the skin at his shoulders. Sousuke closed his eyes, lulled into a trance that left his lids feeling heavy. He didn't notice at first when the other started talking.

"You're starting to tense up a lot less. Does this help you at all?" a gentle voice inquired.

"Mm, probably, it's not embarrassing anymore. Helps me stay calm," his voice came out a lot quieter than he anticipated. He may have even mumbled. Something in the way Aiichirou's breathing changed let Sousuke know he was smiling. 

"It calms me, too," he replied. With a sleepy grin of his own, Sousuke turned onto his back and wrapped an arm around Aiichirou's waist, pleased when he jumped in surprise.

"C'mere," he requested. The other obliged and he pulled him in to a sweet kiss. Aiichirou was still smiling when he shifted his weight to cup the other's face.

"You need a shave," he teased, fingers brushing over the stubble on Sousuke's cheek. He didn't bother to open his eyes and just rubbed the thumb of a broad hand over Aiichirou's back.

" _You_ need to come here and kiss me some more. I'll do it before you leave." The two of them figured that was a sufficient compromise and settled into each other.


End file.
